Remembering the Past, Creating the Future
by WishingYouWereSomeHowHereAgain
Summary: about Susan her daughter and something miraculous
1. Reading and Remembering

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia and never will**

**This is about Susan telling her daughter stories of Narnia and then the daughter travels to Narnia with her cousins slight AU**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Susan laughed as she looked at the pictures she had in her attic of her and her siblings. Her attic was old and musty, but it didn't feel that way it felt warm and cozy because it had a heart-felt feeling in it. There was one window and Susan was sitting her head resting against it.

"We always had so much fun together." Susan whispered looking at a picture of herself, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy playing cricket.

Then Susan stopped. She looked down at the photo in her hand and gave it a small smile.

The photograph was of the four Pevensie children and the Professor.

_What a time they had then. _Susan thought still smiling.

"_Narnia." _someone whispered it sent chills up Susan's spine and know her warm and cozy sanctuary became a cold and frightening.

Susan ignored the whisper and just blamed the wind. She put the pictures in her trunk and then she reached down and pulled something out it was in the shape of a square, wrapped in brown paper and folded very neatly.

"What is this?" Susan whispered inspecting the box she fought all of her instincts to throw this mysterious gift away and carefully undid the wrapping.

Susan gasped when she saw what was inside it was a blue box… with Aslan's symbol on it.

Susan slowly reached down and pulled the box out of the trunk, she opened it and inside was her fist crown, from their first trip to Narnia.

Susan pulled out the crown and placed it on her head. She looked in a mirror that was sitting by her knees and when she looked at her reflection she gasped.

Staring back at Susan in the mirror was a younger Susan, a Susan that was queen at the time.

Susan looked around _What was going on? _She thought very confused. Susan took a second look into the box and their was a story book.

Susan reached down and picked it up. The book was gorgeous. It had a red hard cover and Aslan's symbol and in beautiful gold writing the cover said :

_The Kings and Queens of Narnia._

Susan fingers the gold embossed pages and smiles when she sees a picture of Edmund, Peter, Lucy, and Susan were standing at their coronation.

"Mommy!" a young girl's voice called and footsteps came running up the stairs.

Susan quickly hid the crown, _That will be for when she's older. _

"Mommy Mommy Mommy!" The little girl called. "Mommy I finished my storybook." the seven year-old said holding up her storybook.

"Wow that was even faster then the last one." Susan breathed. "Honey, keep reading these so fast and there won't be any left for you to read." Susan laughed.

The little girl laughed. Her laugh was adorable like everyone would want to stop just to hear her laugh heartily.

"Lily I have a very special story book that I want to read to you." Susan said and Lily, the little girl, smiled very large.

"Is it the red one you are holding Mommy?" she asked pointing to Susan's book.

Susan stood up and picked up the book. "Yes it is Lily and it's very interesting it's one of my favorites." she said a smile creeping up on her lips.

Lily ran down the stairs that lead to the attic. She ran down the hall to the farthest door and opened it.

Lily's room was like any other little girl's rooms The walls were pink with pictures she had drawn all over them, she had a white shag carpet, her bed was a simple four-poster bed with a pink comforter and white sheets along with pink pillows and stuffed animals, she had a white wood desk and a chair with a pink cushion and a rather large bookshelf filled with fairytale books and such.

Lily jumped onto her unmade bed and sat cross-legged as Susan entered the room. "I see you did as you were told and cleaned up your stuffed animals very good Lily." Susan smiled at her only child.

Lily nodded her head enthusiastically. "I did it for you Mommy and so that Daddy will be able to come in here and play tea party when he gets home tonight." Lily smiled. "Now please read the story Mommy the book looks so pretty." Lily begged. Susan nodded and sat down next to Lily and started to read the story.

Lily sat there interested until the very end. "Wow Mommy that was the best fairytale ever." Lily said picking up the book and hugging it to her chest. Susan looked over at the clock

"7:23!" Susan exclaimed "Oh I didn't start dinner yet!" she rushed out of the room leaving Lily alone hugging the book.

Lily fingered through the pages when she saw something that looked very familiar, it was a drawing of the characters Juliet and Tanya riding on the back of a lion.

'Where have I seen that before?' she thought to herself as she looked at the picture very confused.

Flash back:

"Oh Lucy this picture is magnificent!" Susan whispered looking at the picture Aunt Lucy had just placed on the coffee table Lily was hiding in the kitchen trying to listen to their conversation.

"Really I wasn't so sure…" Aunt Lucy murmered.

"No it's brilliant!" Susan gushed and then sighed "I wish I could hang it up but neither Lily or James knows about…" and then Susan looks around and leans in and whispers something Lily can't hear.

"Why don't you hang it up in the attic Lily isn't allowed and James doesn't like it up there." Lucy offered

"Great idea." Susan said getting up "And on our way back down we'll check on Lily."

Once Lily heard the door to the attic open and close Lily ran up the stairs and went to sleep very quickly the next day she had gotten up and snuck into the attic while Susan was out on her morning walk.

There she saw what the topic of conversation last night was it was a picture of a girl who looked like a much younger Susan and a much younger Lucy on the back of a lion.

'That's it?' Lily thought to herself when she saw it she hadn't paid much mind to it then, but now she had other ideas.

Lily snuck up to the attic and head up the book next to the picture which had been taken down and now laid on the floor.

"Wow it's so similar, how odd." Lily looked at them and then she shrugged Aunt Lu must've just drawn this drawing.

And that was the end of the suspicion she had about that.

________________________________________________________________________

**Well I really hope you liked it please if you may review!**


	2. Friendships and Surprises

**To Narnia chick: thank you for your review and No, Peter, Lucy and Edmund did not die in a car crash and Narnia was not destroyed in this fan fiction. I see the mistake I made with Lily's dialogue and I promise I will fix it so that she sounds like a seven year old.**

**Chapter two =)**

**Disclaimer: one second let me check my birth certificate, nope I'm not C.S. Lewis so I obviously don't own the Chronicles of Narnia.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

Lily was playing on the floor in her room with her stuffed animals when she heard the front door open.

Lily jumped up and ran down the stairs.

Lily looked in the door way and her father was standing there holding a present.

"Did you tell her Lil." he whispered Lily shook her head smiling.

Her father nodded as he took off his coat and hat.

"Daddy don't take off your coat." Lily said cocking her head to the side "Yes but we must eat first." he whispered back Lily nodded and ran into the kitchen.

"Arthur?" Susan called.

"Yes dear?" he called back

"Suppers ready." Susan said smiling as he came into the kitchen.

"Wow Susan this looks utterly fantastic!" Arthur exclaims.

Susan blushed and sat down they said grace and started to eat.

"So Lily how was your day today?" Arthur asked his daughter while eating his roast beef.

"My day was so much fun!! I read the story book you bought me, and then Mommy read me a different story book and it's my new favorite!" Lily exclaimed swinging her legs under the table.

"And did you clean you room?" Arthur asked raising an eyebrow at the little girl who usually doesn't like to clean her room.

Lily nodded.

"Yes it was a marvelous job Lily." Susan added remembering the progress made in Lily's room when she was in there this afternoon.

"Well," said Arthur looking at the empty plates "I'll do the dishes you two go get dressed."

"Dressed?" Susan asked confused "For what?"

"It's a surprise." Lily whispered as she grabbed Susan's hand "Now come Mommy I know the dress you should wear." Lily said pulling her mother up the stairs.

"Will you tell me what the surprise is?" Susan laughed at her daughter's eagerness.

"Nope I promised Daddy I wouldn't!" Lily said as they entered her parents room.

Lily walked over to the closet and pulled out a spaghetti strap green sparkly dress that fell down to Susan's calves.

"Umm, OK I'll where this then." Susan said with a shrug.

"Get dressed fast Mommy." Lily exclaimed running out of the room.

Susan laughed as she saw her daughter go.

Susan slipped into her dress and pulled out a pair of green flats that went extremely well with the dress. Susan grabbed her handbag which of course made the dress look perfect and she slid on her favorite necklace, which was a gold locket with a picture of Edmund, Peter, Lucy, and her on one side and a picture of Arthur, Lily, and her on the other.

Arthur had gotten her the locket for her yesterday and she didn't know why yet.

Lily came and knocked on the door. "Ready Mommy?" she asked

"Yes love." Susan said coming out of her room and looking at her daughter Lily was wearing a princess dress, it had a pink top with sleeve short sleeves that puffed out and her skirt part also puffed out and it was sparkly.

"Alright let's go." Lily said bounding down the stairs.

Susan walked slower behind her daughter and saw that Arthur was wearing a suit.

"Lily wait." Susan said stopping her daughter and she grabbed a hair clip she pulled back her daughters overgrown bags, 'Huh, she looks a lot like me when I was her age.' Susan smiles at her daughter and nods much better.

Arthur opens the door and there's a horse and buggy waiting for them.

"WOW!" Lily exclaims running towards it her heels clacking on the pavement as she giggled and petted the horse.

"wow, what is that for?" Susan whispered

"It's a surprise." he whispered kissing the top of Susan's head.

Susan headed down to the horse and buggy very confused 'Why is he doing all of this.'

Susan climbed into the buggy and put down her rather large purse, that held the Narnia book in it to show Lucy.

It took about twenty minutes to get where they were going and Susan looked around and realized that she had never been to this part of London.

The Horse stopped and Arthur stepped out and help Lily and Susan down.

"Arthur please-" Susan started her eyes begging.

Arthur shook his head. 'This is very odd' Susan thought 'despite Arthur's 5 years on me he is usually quite bad at keeping secrets.'

Arthur opened the door into a very nice restaurant.

"But Arthur we already-" Susan started

"Oh Mommy just sit back and enjoy the surprise." Lily laughed.

Susan smiled at her daughter and nodded.

Arthur led the way down the stairs and stopped Susan.

He covered her eyes and she heard a pair of heels scurrying and a door opening and closing.

Lily giggled as she closed the door behind her.

And she went and sat down next to her best friend and cousin Kiera Pevensie, Edmund's daughter.

"So is your Mom here?" Peter Jr. whispered over to Lily who nodded. Then Aunt Lucy turned the lights off and everyone ducked under their table Lily and Kiera giggling while Peter Jr. chuckled that James, Lucy's son, fell off his chair instead of just plainly getting up off it.

"Oh Arthur, I do hate surprises." Susan's voice filled the room and Arthur turned the lights on and uncovered Susan's eyes.

She looked around and thought she heard a faint giggle.

Susan walked over to a table bent down and looked underneath "Happy birthday Mommy!" Lily exclaimed hugging her mother.

Then everyone started coming out from under the tables.

"How old is your Mommy?" Kiera asked Lily while they were eating cake.

"Ummmm," Lily started to count on her fingers "thirty." she whispered to Kiera "But Daddy says I'm not supposed to say Mommy's age." she giggled.

"Lucy?" Susan said after she had seen everyone.

Lucy looked up and Susan pointed to the Hallway and Lucy nodded getting up and following her sister.

"What is it?" Lucy whispered when they were sure no one could hear them.

"I found this in my attic this morning." Susan said holing up the story book.

"Holy cricket!" Lucy said taking the book in her hand and examining it "Wait who are Juliet and Tanya?" Lucy asked confused.

"I'm Tanya and you are Juliet, Lucy these are our stories and look at this drawing of us on Aslan's back." Susan flipped through the pages and showed Lucy the picture.

"I-I-I drew that!" she exclaimed.

"And the worst part is." Susan said biting her lip. "look at the back page."

Lucy flipped to the back page and laughed.

Susan gaped at her. "Oh, come on Susan do be so naive did you read this to Lily?" Susan nodded "That page included?" this time Susan shook her head.

Lucy shrugged and put her hand on Susan's back "Come on lets get back to the party." she said as they headed inside, they didn't realize that someone else heard their entire conversation and is bewildered.

_____________________________________________________________

**Well I hope you enjoyed the longest chapter I've ever written =)**

**R&R please =)**

**Sincerely, WishingYouWereSomehowHereAgain**


	3. what's happening! short

**Ok chapter 3 time! =)**

**_____________________________________________________________**

"What did that mean?" Kiera asked cocking her head to the side as her and Lily sat in the sitting room outside the ladies restroom.

"Well my favorite story book is about my Mommy, your daddy, Uncle Peter, and Aunt Lucy." Lily shrugged.

"Oh," Kiera said and then shrugged "Okay let's get back to the party then." Kiera smiled and held out her hand.

"Okay." Lily said standing up and taking Kiera's hand "You know next month I turn 8." Lily giggled.

"I know." Kiera giggled. "And the next day I'll be 6." swinging her arms with Lily.

Lily giggled "We should have a surprise party together."

"Yesssss." Kiera giggled as they went back into the party to enjoy a very fun eight years of not thinking of Narnia.

eight years later:

'where am I?' Lily thought looking around 'this place is beautiful.'

Lily walked for a while by the beach and then into the forest.

Lily looked up ahead and saw a figure. 'Is that a lion?!' she thought frightened.

The lion roared and Lily screamed as it ran towards her and then she felt it the world shaking and crumbling "HELP!" she shrieked.

No one answered.

The world stopped crumbling and Lily found herself lieing on grass.

Lily held her eyes closed.

"What just happened?" she heard someone whispered

'No,' she thought 'it couldn't be _them_?'


	4. fighting for eight years

**Oooo suspenseful *laughs* sorry about the shortness in the last chapter but I just needed it out there this one is longer defiantly!**

**2 chapters in one day wow am I on a rolllllll lol **

**_____________________________________________________________**

"Lily?" a voice asked.

Lily stood up and brushed the dirt off of her night clothes "Yes?" she asked looking up at her cousins.

"Kiera? Peter? James?" she gasped.

They all nodded.

"Wow it's been years," Lily gasped. "We shouldn't have let what happened happen." she said looking down.

"But we did and it's been eight years." Kiera said firmly.

"We never even had out conjoined party." Lily offered a smile.

Kiera glared. "It's been fine with me for the past eight years." she snapped.

Lily cringed.

"Girls this is not the time… and it may not be the place." James said placing a hand on each girls shoulder.

"Kiera I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Lily said her eyes wide.

"And they just go on." Peter sighed.

"But you did!" Kiera said her eyes flamed with anger.

"Kiera it's been eight years I'm over it why can't you be?" Lily gasped her eyes stinging with unshed tears.

"James is right this isn't the time nor the place for you and I to be talking about this." Kiera snapped and James' eyes went wide when he realized that she had recognized her had spoken earlier.

Kiera brushed past Lily to where Peter was.

Lily looked around "I know this place." she said her eyes scrunching up together.

Her three cousins looked at her their eyes wide.

"How?" James asked.

"I saw it in a dream and it's the book." she said her eyes wide as she looked at Kiera.

Kiera's eyes widened "It couldn't be-"

"Narnia." Lily finished for her cousin.

"What is ?Narnia?" Peter asked.

"It's a land of make believe," Lily started.

"And magic and creatures and princesses and castles." Kiera finished a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Kiera I'm sorry I gave into peer pressure and did all those mean things to you the week after my mom's party." Lily whispered.

"I'm sorry I never forgave you. But now I one hundred percent forgive you." Kiera hugged Lily.

"All right now that we all like each other." James smiled "Let's find someplace to stay it's getting dark out."

"I know a place." Lily smiled "Follow me." she said walking through the forest her three cousins at her heels.

When Lily got to a break in the woods she stepped aside to let her family see they all gasped.

"Welcome to Cair Paravel." Lily breathed looking from the ocean to the beautiful white castle.


	5. Cair Paravel

**Heyyy soo this is the 5th**** chapter eeeep!!! Loll my friend is here helping me write it luvv you Taylor!!!!!**

**Btw longest chapter!!!!**

**_______________________________________________________**

"Pear Marvel?" James asked cocking his head to the side Peter snickered Lily glared at them and shook her head.

"_Cair Paravel_." she said pronouncing each word very precisely.

James rolled his eyes.

Lily and Kiera started to walk forward.

Kiera stopped "Do you think we're welcome?" she whispered looking at the magnificent castle.

"I don't know." Lily said biting her lip. "But we should try." and with that they walked up to the castle.

On the way up Lily looked at Kiera 'Wow,' she thought 'Kiera grew into a very pretty teenager.'

It was true Kiera's old short blonde bob had grown down to her shoulder blade and curled very softly framing her dark black eyes and bronze complexion perfectly.

Neither James nor Peter had changed very much except for that they both had obvious muscle definition and taller, much taller. James still had his auburn hair that looked much like Uncle Edmund's when he was younger. Peter looked exactly like Uncle Peter when he was seventeen except for his brown hair.

Lily had grown to look very much like her mom when she was her age. Except for her sapphire blue eyes.

When they got up to the castle they were met by some very Spanish looking guards.

"Good day Ladies and Lords where are you from." The taller guard on the right asked.

"Ummm," Lily stuttered biting her lip. "We're not very sure actually." she giggled.

The guard stared at her dumbfounded and then stooped down to one knee "High King Peter and Queen Susan have returned. The shorter one on the left yelled as her too knelt down on one knee.

Lily, James, Peter, and Kiera all looked at each other.

All around them a crown formed and then some trumpets sounded.

Off in the distance they could hear hooves galloping on stone.

"Peter? Susan?" they heard an older Spanish man call.

Peter turned.

A man about their parents age galloped up to them.

"Yes I am Peter." Peter said looking at the man confused.

"No, you are not Peter John Pevensie." The man said a sort of confidence in his face.

"No, I am Peter John Pevensie, Jr." Peter said wringing his hands nervously.

Lily put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Susan." the man smiled.

The man was looking at lily she looked around confused and then pointed to herself "Me?" she asked.

The man nodded.

Lily shook her head. "My name is Lily Marie Longford." she said and then looked at her cousins. "This is Kiera Anne Pevensie, James Ronald Rowter and Peter John Pevensie Jr."

The man looked at them his eyebrows scrunch up.

"But you look just like Susan Pevensie." he murmured.

Lily's eyebrows shoot up "Susan Pevensie?" she gasped the man nodded. "My mother." she whispered and the man's eyes grew wide and he nodded.

"I see." he muttered then he smiled "Come inside enjoy a very nice banquet in your honor."

Peter gave him a cold glare.

"Who are you?" Peter asked.

The man laughed "I am King Caspian the tenth." and then her read Peter's face "the trustworthy."

"How do we know you didn't just make that up so we would believe you?" Peter asked being very cautious.

Caspian opened his mouth to speak "Because-"

"Because aslant gave him that name." Lily replied firmly.

Caspian's eyes smiled down at Lily "Your mother told you the stories."

"Yes," Lily said "When I was very young and she never told me they were true or about her."

Caspian nodded "Please come inside and change into real clothes and you all must be hungry so please come eat in Cair Paravel." Caspian smiled.

Lily looked at Peter with pleading eyes as did Kiera. Peter nodded and Caspian dismounted as they started to walk towards the castle.

They talked mostly of how they all got there until they got to where their rooms would be.

"Lily and Kiera this is your room." Caspian said pointing to a light blue painted door and giving the a smile as he walked the boys to their room three doors down **(A/N hehe see what I did there)**.

Lily opened the door and gaped as did Kiera.

"Wow." they both muttered and then giggled.

Then they looked around the suite.

The walls were all painted purple and there were gold curtains there were two separate bedrooms one with a red and gold bed spread and blue walls and one with a blue and gold bed spread and purple walls they each had an amazing closet stuffed with gowns their size oddly enough. There was also a sitting room with a fire place and door to a balcony.

They each choose a room Lily the blue and gold Kiera the red and gold.

Lily opened her closet and found a beautiful purple gown her size she put it on and it fit like a glove.

"How is this possible?" she asked Kiera who found a light blue gown her size as well.

"I don't know maybe it's magic." Kiera smiled as did Lily.

There was a knock at the door.

"Entrée." Lily sang showing off her knowledge of French a young boy about the age of eighteen appeared in the doorway.

Lily looked at him trying to think of who he looked like 'Oh my,' she thought startled 'he looks just like that picture of young Caspian!'

"Hello Lady Lily and Lady Kiera." the boy said bowing "I am Prince Caspian the eleventh."

Lily smiled at him "A pleasure to meet you Prince Caspian." Kiera nodded in agreement being the shy little girl Lily adored.

"My father requests your presence in the dining room." Prince Caspian says with a boy and turns to leave.

"Wait Prince Caspian." Lily called.

Prince Caspian ran back "Yes Lady Lily."

"Please just Lily, and we uh," Lily was blushing now.

"Don't know where the dining room is." Prince Caspian laughed. "I am very sorry for that come let me show you." he said smiling and ushering for the girls to follow him.

Lily and Kiera exchanged a glance to see if they both thought he was fiiine. Kiera giggled and Lily smiled.

"What about Peter and James?" Kiera asked suddenly.

Caspian smiled "My sister has gone to get them." he said as they walked down a grand flight of stairs.

Lily looked around at the castle and then said "So Prince Caspian-"

"Please just Caspian I like it far better without the title." he said smiling.

Lily and Kiera smiled back.

"Alright then, Caspian do you live here always?" Lily asked

Caspian shook his head. "I have lived in other palaces this is by far the most beautiful and grand but there were others."

Lily smiled Narnia seems so amazing is it?" Kiera couldn't help but asking

Caspian laughed. "Yes indeed it is Kiera."

Kiera sighed a sigh that wished it could live in Narnia.

Caspian smiled at the two "Would you like to come see my favorite part of the castle?" Caspian asked an excited smile resting on his face.

Kiera and Lily both nodded eagerly.

Caspian took a sharp turn and lead them down a hallway until they got to a glass door.

Caspian opened it and they saw all of the paintings they were beautiful.

Lily looked around at the paintings "Wow they are amazing!" she exclaimed then her and Kiera's eyes fell on the same one.

It was of two girls riding on a lion.

"Who, Who drew that Caspian." Kiera stuttered a bit.

"Queen Lucy of course all these paintings were done by the Kings and Queens of old." Caspian smiled.

"Oh my so if that's Aunt Lucy that's my mom?!" Lily exclaimed.

Caspian started at them wide-eyed. "Your, Your Queen Susan's daughter?" he asked shaken a bit.

"Well yeah everyone says I look just like her don't I?" Lily asked confused.

Caspian nodded. "You really do."

Lily giggled.

Caspian smiled at her and then shook his head. "Shall we go to dinner now?"

Both girls nodded and they walked to dinner in silence.

When they got to the dining room they saw that the table could seat a hundred.

Lily and Kiera gaped.

Caspian gently closed their mouths and they both giggled whilst he chuckled.

They went down to the far end of the table where King Caspian and his wife were sitting.

King Caspian smiled as the three came in.

King Caspian sat at the head of the table his wife on his right and an open chair on his left next to his wife was a girl around Peter's age and then Peter and then a sour looking James.

King Caspian ushered for them to take a seat. Prince Caspian sat in the open chair on his left with Lily next to him and Kiera next to her.

As dinner started a messenger ran in "MY Lord! MY Lord!" he exclaimed.

King Caspian held his hand up "Peace!" he said and a gentle commanding voice.

The boy stopped and took a few easy breaths. "Now speak." King Caspian smiled showing he was actually quite old in his fifties perhaps.

"A small island has declared war on us!" the messenger exclaimed not keeping his calm tone.

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed.


	6. Paintings

**Heyyyy everyone so I see we're a little slow on the reviews but as long as you enjoy the story I'm uber happy. (lmaoo I luvv that word)**

**Here you go just for all of you cause I love you!!!!**

**___________________________________________________**

The messenger whimpered "war the island's name is Draconial." he whispered scared.

The girl that had been sitting next to Peter got up at the same time as Kiera and they walked over to the poor shaken messenger and put reassuring hands on his shoulders.

"Don't worry haven't you ever heard the term don't shoot the messenger." Kiera laughed as did Lily, Peter, James, and King Caspian the others found no amusement except for the smile eminent on the messenger's face.

"Lady Kiera is right I shall not hurt you and never planned on it." King Caspian smiled.

The messenger smiled and then his smile turned to a frown. "But your majesty what shall we do?"

King Caspian smiled "Now we shall eat join us Brute." King Caspian said ushering for the messenger boy to sit.

Brute smiled as he sat down next to Kiera a certain twinkle in her eye when he did so.

James' head slumped down and Lily giggled and Prince Caspian smiled at her and she blushed.

It was a festive meal full of small talk and laughter.

"Now," King Caspian said standing "I shall go discuss war tactics with my generals Caspian, Brute come with me you two shall help.

King Caspian's wife, Calphurnia was her name, opened her mouth to protest but closed it knowing there was no use Prince Caspian wanted to fight without a doubt.

Hermia, King Caspian's daughter, stood and looked at the cousins "Shall I show you back to your rooms?" she asked quietly and kindly.

All off the cousins nodded Peter more eager then the rest.

The way they went up was much different from how they came down.

The way they came up they didn't pass Peter's door but this time they did.

"Sweet dreams Peter, James." Hermia smiled.

"Night boys." Kiera and Lily said at the same time smiling at each other.

The boys closed their door and the girls walked three doors down to their room.

"Well girls I was hoping I could come in and we could talk." Hermia smiled some of her shyness melting away.

Lily and Kiera nodded eagerly "Of course!" Kiera exclaimed as they walked inside their suite.

Hermia smiled at them, but once they were inside her smile disappeared replaced by an evil glare.

"Both of you stay away from my Caspian." she hissed glaring at them. "You can have Peter or Puketer or whatever his name is! But Caspian is mine."

"I thought you two were brother and sister." Lily snarled she would not be talked to like this not matter who this person was.

"Well, yes we are but no girl is getting her claws into My Caspian!" she said her face angry.

"OK that's sick!" Kiera exclaimed.

"Yeah brother plus sister equals DOES NOT MIX!" Lily glared at Hermia.

"Please he's mine." Hermia snorted.

"In your dreams." Lily laughed.

"Please I am of much higher stand then you I will be queen!" she shrieked and then clamped a hand over her mouth.

"OOOOOH, now this all makes perfect sense." Lily smiled "You just want to be queen and the easiest way to get to that is to marry your 'brother'" Lily laughed.

"Oh yeah well I would bet you everything that's why you like him to." Hermia snapped.

"Then you would own nothing because technically I am daughter of Queen Peter niece of High King Peter King Edmund and Queen Lucy." Lily laughed. "I don't need you brother's crown little adopted one."

Hermia's eyes flamed as she left the room.

"We'll have to tell Peter and James to watch out for that one." Kiera laughed and Lily nodded in agreement then they got ready for bed and fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Early in the morning Lily and Keira got up and silently left for James and Peter's room.

They tiptoed in the hallway and knocked on the door quietly when they got there.

"Peter." Lily hissed "Open the door."

A very groggy Peter answered and Lily and Kiera rushed in.

"Peter you should know-" Lily started but stopped when she saw what Peter was wearing.

"That's a very girly robe you've got on Peter care to explain?" Kiera said crossing her arms over her chest.

Peter blushed scarlet and started to stutter "Well I err,"

Lily and Kiera ran into his room and gasped lying on Peter's bed bare backed lying on her stomach was Hermia.

"Eww." Kiera shuttered.

"Peter why her she's a very hateful bitch?!" Lily exclaimed.

"Hey you can't talk to my fiancé that way!" Peter exclaimed and then clasped a hand over his own mouth.

Lily and Kiera's eyes went wide "Your what?" Lily gasped.

"His fiancé we're going to get married and then Peter will take the throne." Hermia smiled up from where she laid.

"Peter don't you see she only wants to marry you so she can kill you and keep the crown for herself." Lily cried.

"That's enough!" Peter commanded.

"Yes this is enough Peter, but your not high King yet," Lily turned to leave "And you will never be Queen." she spat at Hermia as she left.

Lily ran into her room got changed and then ran to the only place she knew where it was, the paint gallery.

She collapsed against a wall and shuttered knowing she was losing her cousin to _it came from hell._

"Lily?" a soft voice said very close to her.

Lily jumped and gasped then she relaxed and smiled seeing Prince Caspian sitting in front of her.

"Are you alright?" he asked his eyes full of concern.

Lily sighed. "You really love your sister huh?" she asked.

Caspian shook his head "No." he said "And she's adopted she's my family from far off sent to an island somewhere long ago." he sighed.

Lily looked at him shocked "But I thought," she started.

"I pretend for my father." he whispered.

Lily hugged Caspian and he hugged her back.

Caspian pulled away blushing "So, uh, why do you ask?" he said looking at the floor.

Lily's eyes were flamed with rage "She's gripped onto Peter." she said a small quiver in her lip.

Caspian smiled "I wish I could help, but he'll figure out in time trust me." Caspian smiled.

Caspian then looked straight into Lily's eyes and her breath caught in her throat she went to lean in when Prince Caspian stood up.

Lily blushed and looked down.

"I'll see you at breakfast she whispered quietly running from the hall tears blinding her eyes 'Lily how could you fall for a prince?!'


	7. Shocking!

**Alritey everyone chapter 7!!!**

**Btw I haven't nor will I ever (ever!!!) own the rights to The Chronicles of Narnia I own only my characters I.e. anything you've read before isn't mine!**

**_____________________________________________________________**

Lily sat in her room huddled on her bed so shaken by the mornings events that she felt like she was about to explode.

Lily heard the door open and close. She held her breath so the person would not hear her crying.

"Lily?" Kiera whispered.

Lily whimpered as she let her breath out knowing her favorite cousin could keep her secret.

"I'm in here." Lily responded her voice shaking.

"Caspian is here." Kiera said walking in with Caspian.

"Lily's eyes went wide seeing Prince Caspian. "Hello," she whispered looking down "Is there anything you need?"

"Uhhh," he said very confused Lily looked up just as he look at Kiera and mouthed 'What do I say?'

Kiera shot him a stern look and he sighed "I want you to know that, well Peter and Hermia well their missing." he sighed.

"What?!" Kiera and Lily said at the same time.

"That's why you needed me to bring you here?!" Kiera said her eyes flaming up.

Lily noticed that Kiera was ready in a beautiful yellow gown.

"I need you both to leave I will be ready to look for them soon." Lily said standing up.

Caspian opened his mouth to protest, but Kiera cut him off, "Alright." she said motioning for Caspian to follow which hesitantly he did.

Lily changed into a sunset orange gown and shoes and started to run out when something caught her eyes.

Lily touched the wall and it opened a little hole which held: a vile full of a red liquid, a horn in the shape of a lion's head, two swords (one with a lion's head on the end), a shield with a lion's head on the front, a gagger, and a bow and quiver with arrows.

Lily picked up everything except for one of the swords and got a flashback of her storybook.

"_Saint Nick!" 11 year old Juliet exclaimed _

_Saint Nick laughed and pulled out his bag "I have something for all of you."_

_Saint Nick handed Charles a sword and shield, Tanya a bow and quiver as well as a horn, and Juliet a vile of liquid and a dagger._

"It was our parents." Lily smiled.

Lily ran outside to where James, Caspian, and Kiera were standing. James looking exhausted.

"James how did you sleep last night?!" Lily exclaimed remembering what had been going on in his room.

James looked down "I didn't I was sent on a wild goose chase in the gardens all night by her." he said kicking the dirt.

Lily looked down and muttered "Sorry."

"Lily where did you get those?" Caspian asked pointing to the weapons she was holding.

"In my room they were our parents'." Lily smiled.

Lily handed The dagger to Kiera along with the vile the sword and shield to James and put the quiver and bow over her back.

Caspian opened his mouth but Lily cut him off "I know, but these are the people who deserve them." she smiled and Caspian smiled back.

"Lets go." Kiera said examining her dagger.

"Kiera and James lead the way." Caspian smiled they nodded and did as they were told.

"We know where we're going?" Lily asked.

Caspian frowned "Unfortunately the island that has declared war on us is working with Hermia and that's where they have taken Peter, we found the ransom note on his bed after you left the art hall."

Lily nodded. "So Caspian are you going to the war?" Lily asked looking up at him.

Caspian nodded. "Although wars are not my favorite thing I must for I am to be king soon so I must look after my people."

"Oh," Lily whispered "When do you leave?" she asked.

"Now that's where we are going we hate to do this to you, but you are all bait as am I." Caspian whispered.

Lily opened her mouth to speak when they heard a scream coming from Kiera.

Lily and Caspian started to run forward, but Lily felt a hand clasp over her eyes and mouth and with a hit on the head, everything was black.

_____________________________________________________________

**I hope you all like it R&R please =)**

**I heart you,**

**WishingYouWereSomeHowHereAgain**


	8. Pain

**Awww did you not knowing what happened yet upset you ;) hehe well you'll know now =O**

**Sorry for taking forever to update the new school year has been CRAZY!**

* * *

_Lily opened her mouth to speak when they heard a scream coming from Kiera._

_Lily and Caspian started to run forward, but Lily felt a hand clasp over her eyes and mouth and with a hit on the head, everything was black._

Caspian ran forward towards the scream when he got there he saw one guard fighting James the other chasing Kiera.

Caspian took out his sword and started to duel the one chasing Kiera.

"Hah!" Caspian yelled slicing the guards arm.

"Nous devrions partir, je n'ai pas d'importance nous avons l'autre, la Reine de Vieux elle devrait être assez." the guard that was just cut said to the other.

(A/N just so you know that's all French and it means "We should leave, I doesn't matter we have the other one, the Queen of Old she should be enough.")

"Parfait." the other guard said (A/N French again it means "Ok.") and with a slash on James' left arm they ran.

Caspian went to run after them.

"No Caspian we need you here." Kiera said rushing to her cousins aid.

"Where's Lily?" James asked looking at Caspian.

Caspian turned to look at the direction they had come from and his mouth opened "She was following me," he started.

"Where is she Caspian?!" Kiera exclaimed her eyes tearing up.

"I'm sorry, I don't know." Caspian murmured.

"What?" Kiera whispered.

Kiera's knees buckled and she started to cry James putting his arm around her.

*~*~*

Lily opened her eyes to find herself in a dark and cold cell.

"Where am I?" she whispered into the darkness.

"You're being held captive." a familiar voice said from the corner of the cell.

Lily looked up at the window, it was barred, it was letting in a little moonlight which was casting a small column of light near the familiar voice's corner.

"Peter?" Lily asked scared.

"Yes Lily?" Peter said his head now visible in the column of light.

"You don't still like Hermia do you?" Lily asked hugging her knees to her chest.

Peter laughed an ill-humored laugh "No I don't and you don't have to worry about that Lily." Peter smiled.

Lily crawled over to Peter and her wrapped his arms around her in a brotherly way.

"Peter," Lily started to cry a bit, "I'm so scared!" she put her head on his shoulder and her rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Don't worry Lily I won't let anything happen to you." Peter promised.

"Shhh Lily someone is coming go over and pretend to be asleep." Peter hissed Lily did as she was told and strained her ears to hear the person.

"Ahh Peter," a male voice said in a thick French accent, "your friend has not awoken yet, what a pity."

Peter glared at the guard "I don't find it pitiful at all! What are you going to do to her?" Peter demanded.

The guard chuckled, "She and I shall see." he said looking at Lily.

"NOO!" Peter roared standing up and trying to run at the guard, but the chains restrained him.

The guard laughed and Peter growled. "It's not me you should worry about boy its Prince Henry he's got a reputation of taking a liking to his prisoners." The guard smiled coyly.

"You said my name Andre?" a new male voice, English accent, asked.

"Your majesty!" The guard, Andre, said and bowed.

"Andre was Peter acting up again?!" Prince Henry pouted.

Andre nodded.

"Then beat him," Prince Henry said and he laughed.

"NO!" Lily exclaimed.

"LILY!" Peter exclaimed.

"Lily," Price Henry smiled, "How wonderful that you have awakened!" Prince Henry's smile was mean, almost evil.

Lily cringed under his smile.

"Come Lily and you and I shall become one." Prince Henry said holding out his hand for Lily to take.

Lily spat on Prince Henry.

Prince Henry glared at her, "You know Andre Peter has been beaten enough times during his stay, now it is Lily's turn."

Andre smiled at Lily and cracked the whip.

"NOO!" Peter roared, but his roar was drowned out by the cries of pain from the mouth of Lily as the whip struck her.

*~*~*

Caspian sat on the ground of the forest his head in his hands.

"How could I have let them get her?!" Caspian said tears rolling down his cheeks, "Isn't it amazing that I'm the reason that the high queen's daughter has been captured?!"

"Oh! Please be quiet if you are not going to contribute positively!" Kiera said glaring at Caspian while wiping her tears.

"Queen Kiera is correct Caspian." a male said emerging from the shadows.

Caspian raised his sword at the stranger covered in cloak.

"Who are you?" Kiera asked standing and tilting her head to the side.

The hooded figure took off his cloak and Kiera gasped.

"Uncle Peter?!" she said.

**Hope you like it!!**

**I heart you!**

****


	9. Escape

**Awww did you not knowing what happened yet upset you ;) hehe well you'll know now =O**

**Sorry for taking forever to update the new school year has been CRAZY!**

* * *

_Lily opened her mouth to speak when they heard a scream coming from Kiera._

_Lily and Caspian started to run forward, but Lily felt a hand clasp over her eyes and mouth and with a hit on the head, everything was black._

Caspian ran forward towards the scream when he got there he saw one guard fighting James the other chasing Kiera.

Caspian took out his sword and started to duel the one chasing Kiera.

"Hah!" Caspian yelled slicing the guards arm.

"Nous devrions partir, je n'ai pas d'importance nous avons l'autre, la Reine de Vieux elle devrait être assez." the guard that was just cut said to the other.

(A/N just so you know that's all French and it means "We should leave, I doesn't matter we have the other one, the Queen of Old she should be enough.")

"Parfait." the other guard said (A/N French again it means "Ok.") and with a slash on James' left arm they ran.

Caspian went to run after them.

"No Caspian we need you here." Kiera said rushing to her cousins aid.

"Where's Lily?" James asked looking at Caspian.

Caspian turned to look at the direction they had come from and his mouth opened "She was following me," he started.

"Where is she Caspian?!" Kiera exclaimed her eyes tearing up.

"I'm sorry, I don't know." Caspian murmured.

"What?" Kiera whispered.

Kiera's knees buckled and she started to cry James putting his arm around her.

*~*~*

Lily opened her eyes to find herself in a dark and cold cell.

"Where am I?" she whispered into the darkness.

"You're being held captive." a familiar voice said from the corner of the cell.

Lily looked up at the window, it was barred, it was letting in a little moonlight which was casting a small column of light near the familiar voice's corner.

"Peter?" Lily asked scared.

"Yes Lily?" Peter said his head now visible in the column of light.

"You don't still like Hermia do you?" Lily asked hugging her knees to her chest.

Peter laughed an ill-humored laugh "No I don't and you don't have to worry about that Lily." Peter smiled.

Lily crawled over to Peter and her wrapped his arms around her in a brotherly way.

"Peter," Lily started to cry a bit, "I'm so scared!" she put her head on his shoulder and her rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Don't worry Lily I won't let anything happen to you." Peter promised.

"Shhh Lily someone is coming go over and pretend to be asleep." Peter hissed Lily did as she was told and strained her ears to hear the person.

"Ahh Peter," a male voice said in a thick French accent, "your friend has not awoken yet, what a pity."

Peter glared at the guard "I don't find it pitiful at all! What are you going to do to her?" Peter demanded.

The guard chuckled, "She and I shall see." he said looking at Lily.

"NOO!" Peter roared standing up and trying to run at the guard, but the chains restrained him.

The guard laughed and Peter growled. "It's not me you should worry about boy its Prince Henry he's got a reputation of taking a liking to his prisoners." The guard smiled coyly.

"You said my name Andre?" a new male voice, English accent, asked.

"Your majesty!" The guard, Andre, said and bowed.

"Andre was Peter acting up again?!" Prince Henry pouted.

Andre nodded.

"Then beat him," Prince Henry said and he laughed.

"NO!" Lily exclaimed.

"LILY!" Peter exclaimed.

"Lily," Price Henry smiled, "How wonderful that you have awakened!" Prince Henry's smile was mean, almost evil.

Lily cringed under his smile.

"Come Lily and you and I shall become one." Prince Henry said holding out his hand for Lily to take.

Lily spat on Prince Henry.

Prince Henry glared at her, "You know Andre Peter has been beaten enough times during his stay, now it is Lily's turn."

Andre smiled at Lily and cracked the whip.

"NOO!" Peter roared, but his roar was drowned out by the cries of pain from the mouth of Lily as the whip struck her.

*~*~*

Caspian sat on the ground of the forest his head in his hands.

"How could I have let them get her?!" Caspian said tears rolling down his cheeks, "Isn't it amazing that I'm the reason that the high queen's daughter has been captured?!"

"Oh! Please be quiet if you are not going to contribute positively!" Kiera said glaring at Caspian while wiping her tears.

"Queen Kiera is correct Caspian." a male said emerging from the shadows.

Caspian raised his sword at the stranger covered in cloak.

"Who are you?" Kiera asked standing and tilting her head to the side.

The hooded figure took off his cloak and Kiera gasped.

"Uncle Peter?!" she said.

**Hope you like it!!**

**I heart you!**

****


End file.
